Nameless
by accio-serena
Summary: Drabble, one shot. Really was trying to post a new chapter for my story, but got distracted and wanted to write something a little dirty. A little smutty.


Draco barely knew her. He had noticed her only that night after the Quidditch match as everyone was celebrating him and the rest of the team for their triumphant game. People of different houses, crowded the Slytherin common room, but he saw _her_.

Her hair shone a beautiful y/h/c as she threw her head back laughing. All Draco could think about was her laugh filling the room. Just when he thought he had lingered for far too long, she met his gaze. Her y/e/c was clear and seemed to reflect all the light back to Draco. Draco coughed and brought himself to her.

He rubbed his neck anxiously, "I'm Draco."

She smiled, "Hello, Draco, I'm y/n."

Draco decided then that he preferred the way his name sounded rolling off her tongue.

Draco barely knew her, but that same night he found himself lost in the potions classroom, weaving his fingers in her hair, pulling her into him.

He had his hand around her waist at the small of her back; pulling her closer. He could feel every part of her body against him, but he still craved her to be closer.

He _excessively_ craved her.

The way her lips formed against his, teasing him with her tongue against his lips, taunting him to give in to her. Draco walked her into a wall, pinning her against the wall as if she were a frame. He growled into her neck, leaving bruises where he went.

She let soft moans escape her lips, "Draco, oh, Draco." He absolutely loved how effortless it was for her to speak his name. She spoke his name as if he was her salvation. She didn't know of his past and how deep he had gotten himself into. Just his name.

She tried to remove her hands from the wall, but he pressed harder. He dragged his teeth along her neck to her chest, finally letting her hands free. His hands grasped her waist, the way he body seem to fit his hands was uncanny. Her hands swarmed his body, pulling and grabbing at his clothes, begging for them to come off.

Her body gleamed as he ran his lips down her soft skin. They had managed to pull off their clothes. Draco swore he had never seen something so quintessential as her.

Draco had her on a table, she was pushing instruments, beakers, and books off, as his face dug in between her thighs. He toyed with his tongue against her clit. Her thighs tightening against him with every flick of his tongue. He had his arms wrapped around her legs, pulling him closer to her as if he wasn't close enough. Her moans echoed off the walls.

Draco chuckled, "Y/n, keep it down, we don't want anyone to hear."

A devilish smile crossed her face, she moaned even louder. Her moans were all he heard, they grew louder and louder as she grew closer to her climax. He didn't care if anyone came in as long as he got to hear her moans.

She was fearless, y/n jumped off the table and Draco ended up finding himself on the floor. She was pressing her mouth against him. She noticed the fresh ink that stung in his left arm. _She noticed. She fucking noticed._ She tore herself away and kissed him hard, moving on like she saw nothing.

Draco was intoxicated by the way she tasted, the way her hair smelled falling in his face as she straddled him, the way her nails dug into his skin, the way the moisture forming on her back blended with his, the way her body formed to his, the way she drew him in same the way mermaids drew in men at sea. He was the sailor.

His favorite most of all was the way her voice moaned, "I'm yours, Draco." He wished he could believe that, but he knew their affair would soon diminish once she knew who he really was, but Draco enjoyed the thought of him having her.

Days had passed since that night, he watched her from a far, never venturing too close. She knew about him now. She knew the way his family worked. She fucking knew.

He watched the way she tucked her hair away behind her ear, his eyes dropped to her neck and he watched the bruises on her neck fade. He knew she was forgetting him and what his face looked that night.

He tried to forget hers, but forgetting her was like trying to forget your own name.

Draco had a hunger for her and _only_ her. She met him in a stairway, inches away from his face, "You don't scare me, Draco."

That same devilish grin swept across her face and before he knew it they were replaying the night they met in that stairway.


End file.
